


Satan Is Gentler, My Dear Brother

by Kassidee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Texting, chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassidee/pseuds/Kassidee
Summary: Yes, yet another Hamilton chat fic because I'm trashIn this one, Alexander has a younger sister named Alexis





	1. The Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton- hamilstop  
> Alexis Hamilton- lexiham  
> Angelica Schuyler- angelicsky  
> Eliza Schuyler- lizardsky  
> Peggy Schuyler- pegasus  
> Aaron Burr- talkless  
> Philip Hamilton- poetthephilip  
> Theodosia Burr Jr- theosalt  
> George Washington- washingdad  
> Thomas Jefferson- tjeffs  
> James Madison- jmads  
> Lafayette- frenchfry  
> Mulligan- horses  
> John Laurens- 2pintsofSamAdams

**lexiham:** g u ys

 

**Hamilstop:** Alexis, do you have to bug me right now? 

 

**Lexiham:** I’m bugging all of you, don’t be so self-absorbed. 

 

**Tjeffs:** I think Hamilton not being self-absorbed is impossible 

 

**Lexiham:** Thomas, please don’t 

 

**Tjeffs:** yes ma’am.

 

**Hamilstop:** What was so urgent that you had to bother me, sister?

 

**Lexiham:** i’m having a panic attack 

 

**Hamilstop:** OKOKOK

 

**Hamilstop:** take deep breaths 

 

**Tjeffs:** in 

 

**Tjeffs:** and out  

 

**Hamilstop:** my sister doesn't need your help

 

**Pegasus:** why are you having a panic attack

 

**Lexiham:** all the fucking women's rights essays I wrote are fucking gone

 

**Angelicsky:** FUCK 

 

**lizardsky:** did you leave them with me and Alexander

 

**Lexiham:** pffft 

 

**Lexiham:** I refuse to leave things such as that at Alex's house

 

**Lexiham:** he a n n o t a t e s them and then adds to it 

 

**Hamilstop:** why talk behind the back of the man who gave you the PASSION TO W R I T E????

 

**lexiham:** do you have them, a l e x?

 

**Hamilstop:** n o 

 

**Lexiham:** fuck me

 

**Hamilstop:** ew

 

**Tjeffs:** gladly 

 

**Lexiham:** what 

 

**Lexiham:** it was an expression 

 

**Lexiham:** w a I t. Thomas?

 

**Tjeffs:** ma'am? 

 

**Lexiham:** did you just imply that you would gladly fuck Me?

 

**Talkless:** I believe he did 

 

**Lexiham:** don't use that word, you don't even know what believe means 

 

**Hamilstop:** m y s I s t e r, ladies and gentlemen 

 

**Tjeffs has signed off**

 

**Hamilstop:** there he gooooo

 

**\-------**

**Jmads:** Did Thomas just imply that he would fuck Alexis?

 

**Poetthephilip:** Only cool people are allowed to fuck my aunt

 

**Hamilstop:** Philip. Language. 

 

**Poetthephilip:** sorry pops 

 

**Lexiham:** I didn’t think my lovers needed my nephew’s approval 

 

**Theosalt:** they do, and mine too 

 

**Lexiham:** listen, I am 27 years old, I don’t need this 

 

**Jmads:** where is thomas? 

 

**Washingdad:** he’s hiding under my desk 

 

**Hamilstop:** I’ll be there 

 

**Washingdad:** Alexander no 

 

**Hamilstop:** he wants my sister, sir 

 

**Washingdad:** it’s not like he’ll ever get her, Alexander, calm down 

 

**Frenchfry:** ooooo Jefferson, mon ami, you got burnt 

 

**Horses:** lock up your daughters and horses 

 

**Horses:** because washington will roast them all 

 

**Lexiham:** why are you encouraging this Jefferson hate when there are more important things to talk about?

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** like what 

 

**Lexiham:** like my women’s rights papers, j o h n 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** o h n o 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Hamilstop:** guys, I have a confession to make 

 

**Angelicsky:** you’re gay?

 

**Hamilstop:** what? No!

 

**Lizardsky:** I wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

**Hamilstop:** w o w. Anyways, i have Alexis’s papers. 

 

**Talkless:** And why didn’t you tell her that? 

 

**Tjeffs:** because Hamilton is a child 

 

**Hamilstop:** look, it’s the sister-fucker

 

**Tjeffs:** wow, listen 

 

**Tjeffs:** i never fucked your sister 

 

**Hamilstop:** but you wANTED TO

 

**Lexiham:** You have my papers, Alexander?

 

**Hamilstop:** ,,,,no

 

**Lexiham:** give them back you t w a t

 

**Hamilstop:** there’s just so much I have to a d d 

 

**Lexiham:** you don’t have to add shit, you loudmouthed bother, give me my papers back or I promise what I’ll do to you will be nothing compared to the hurricane 

 

**Hamilstop:** oh no 

 

\--------------------------

**Theosalt:** what is alexander doing under my dad’s desk 

 

**Hamilstop:** hiding fROM SATAN 

**Lexiham:** SATAN IS GENTLER, MY DEAR BROTHER 

 

**Hamilstop:** fuck, it speaks 

 

**Lexiham:** that’s less than what IT will do if IT finds you 

 

**Frenchfry:** would it kill you to calm down, Alexis? 

 

**Pegasus:** whoa laffy taffy, are you okay? 

 

**Poetthephilip:** you’re not usually so “grrr”, monsieur

 

**Washingdad:** Alexander, why are you under Aaron’s desk? 

 

**Hamilstop:** to escape death 

 

**Hamilstop:** SHE’S HEREhsdjfhksjhfjashfjkshjkf

 

**Jmads:** I hear Hamilton screaming like a girl 

 

**Horses:** I see Alexis dragging Alex by his collar across the floor 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** this is not what i meant when I said “rise up”, Alexis 

  
  


\-----------------

 

**Angelicsky:** Alexis’s papers have been retrieved 

 

**Lexiham:** WITH THE STENCH OF ALEXANDER HAMILTON ON THEM

 

**Hamilstop:** Are you seriously still mad even after I gave them back 

 

**Lexiham:** You made CORRECTIONS, Alexander, you made ARGUMENTS, you crossed things out! 

 

**Pegasus:** YOU HAVE RUINED WHAT SHE WORKED SO HARD TO BUILD, YOU MONSTER 

 

**Poetthephilip:** Dad??? Why would you do that???

 

**Hamilstop:** I guess my argumentative instincts kicked in 

 

**Lexiham:** argue with me or Thomas, then, not with my thesis statements! 

**Washingdad:** I read your essays, Alexis. You might have a future at my company. 

 

**Hamilstop:** what?

 

**Washingdad:** in a totally different department, probably floors away from your brother 

 

**Jmads:** why doesn’t she work with me and Thomas? 

 

**Tjeffs:** what

 

**Lexiham:** I don’t know, James…

 

**Horses:** take this opportunity, Alexis, take it 

 

**Lizardsky:** I’m not sure Alexis and Alexander can be in the same building with each other 

 

**Lexiham:** ^^^

 

**Talkless:** sir, is it really in the company’s best interest to have two Hamiltons working there? 

 

**Washingdad:** they both have writing skills that are unmatched by most of the company 

 

**Theosalt:** Dad, don’t worry. Alexis isn’t near as bad as Alexander 

 

**Tjeffs:** Well, now that Burr left us, I think Alexis can fill the empty hole in our department

 

**Frenchfry:** we all know you want to fill her empty hole, mon ami ;)

 

**Hamilstop:** TOO FAR

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** this is wild 

 

______________________________

**Lizardsky:** Are you all ready for Christmas? 

 

**Talkless:** My new office definitely is. Someone took the liberty of decorating it with colorful christmas lights

 

**Theosalt:** you’re welcome, father. Your office looked a little too neutral, kinda like you 

 

**Tjeffs:** Did you decorate my office, too, because EVERYTHING is covered in christmas lights 

 

**Frenchfry:** that was Alexis. I would know because I provided the lights

**Tjeffs:** she really did this? 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** don’t tell me you’re surprised, I mean you’ve only been wanting to rip each other’s clothes off for forever

 

**Hamilstop:** WHOAWHOAWHOA my sister, MY SISTER WOULD NEVER LIKE SOMEONE LIKE JEFFERSON

 

**Tjeffs:** are you sure, Hamilton? No woman can resist my southern charm. 

 

**Hamilstop:** she’s not a woman, she’s my SISTER

 

**Angelicsky:** damn, I thought I was overprotective when it came to my sisters

 

**Pegasus:** overprotective? Bitch, please. You’ve left me at Walmart a few times

 

**Angelicsky:** *eliza

 

**Pegasus:** ouch, that was more honest but o uc h

 

**Poetthephilip:** I wouldn’t leave you at a Walmart, Aunt Peggy

 

**Pegasus:** thank you, philip 

 

**Washingdad:** who put a christmas tree in my office?

 

**Jmads:** That may or may not have been Alexis 

 

**Horses:** There is a sign in my office that says “merry horsemas” written in Christmas lights

 

**Lexiham:** you’re all welcome 

  
  



	2. Cashmeme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilstop: Stop texting, I’m trying to talk 
> 
> Tjeffs: stop breathing, I’m trying to enjoy life 
> 
> Hamilstop: i wish you were dead 
> 
> Horses: calm down, alexander 
> 
> Poetthephilip: you have named one of the million things my father hasn’t done

**Jmads:** MY BEST FRIEND IS COMING TO WORK WITH ME TODAY IT’S HER FIRST DAY I’M SO EXCITED I MIGHT CRY 

 

**Lexiham:** please don’t cry, I’m wearing expensive fabric by the way 

  
  


**Horses:** oh, yes, the work outfit I made her 

 

**Lexiham:** heck yea, cashmeme

 

**Hamilstop:** “cashmeme”

 

**Lexiham:** shut up you abomination 

 

**Hamilstop:** wow, she is not playing today

 

**Lexiham:** when it comes to you, I am never playing 

 

**Hamilstop:** you never play with me, that’s why I had such a lonely childhood

 

**Hamilstop:** we have a company meeting today, be prepared for 3 hours of my genius 

 

**Frenchfry:** We’re always willing to listen to you, Alexander 

 

**Theosalt:** not all of us 

 

**Lexiham:** Theodosia Jr, shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?

 

**Pegasus:** who needs class when we have Alex?

 

**Lexiham:** Alex has no class 

 

**Talkless:** Alexis, do you have my old desk?

 

**Tjeffs:** no, we threw that out when we threw you out 

 

**Pegasus:** harsh, Jefferson

 

**Horses:** I heard Thomas demanded that Alexis have a brand new desk 

 

**Frenchfry:** oh, he’s in looooveee

 

**Jmads:** MY BEST FRIEND HAS ENTERED THE OFFICE HIII ALEXIS 

 

**Lexiham:** Help he’s crushing me 

 

**Lizardsky:** Alexis, you can come to our house after work and watch a movie with us if you want 

 

**Talkless:** I wouldn’t advise it, since Alexander will be talking all the way through it 

 

**Lizardsky:** He’ll be quiet, trust me 

 

**Hamilstop:** Yes I will, and besides, I don’t want to give my sister a chance to be with Jefferson

 

**Talkless:** perhaps you should give him a chance

 

**Horses:** please don’t suggest that, he will rant 

 

**Theosalt:** don’t give him a chance

 

**Theosalt:** he just wants in your pants, Lexi 

 

**Lexiham:** i don’t even like him like that 

 

**Pegasus:** that’s not what you said when you were drunk 

 

**Washingdad:** shouldn’t some of you be working?

 

**Talkless:** yes sir

_______________

 

**Jmads:** I’m used to Hamilton’s long lectures 

 

**Jmads:** but I’m not used to Alexis throwing wads of paper at him as he is talking 

 

**Horses:** what’s even better is that they are literally pages of the essays he destroyed

 

**Frenchfry:** we should not have these two in the same world 

 

**Tjeffs:** I think it’s hilarious

 

**Frenchfry:** so do I, honestly 

 

**Talkless:** i think it’s unnecessary

 

**Tjeffs:** we think you’re unnecessary but we don’t say it 

 

**Hamilstop:** Stop texting, I’m trying to talk 

 

**Tjeffs:** stop breathing, I’m trying to enjoy life 

 

**Hamilstop:** i wish you were dead 

 

**Horses:** calm down, alexander 

 

**Poetthephilip:** you have named one of the million things my father hasn’t done

 

**Lexiham:** i’m running out of pages…

 

**Lexiham:** just kidding, i have like 75 more 

 

**Pegasus:** 75? How many pages did you write?

 

**Lizardsky:** it was about 200 when I read it 

 

**Lexiham:** you actually read it?

 

**Jmads:** it was intriguing 

 

**Frenchfry:** I especially liked the French women’s rights part. 

 

**Lexiham:** I was thinking of you when I wrote it. Since, you know, you’re a French woman and all 

 

**Angelicsky:** I especially liked the Thomas Paine references 

 

**Talkless:** the lecture is almost over, thank God

 

**Hamilstop:** i could add two hours, you know 

 

**Pegasus:** oh n o 

 

**Washingdad:** the meeting is over, please go home, children. Maybe pick up a bible 

 

_________________________

 

**Jmads:** I’m pretty certain drug dealers live across the hall from me 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** and what drove you to that conclusion? 

 

**Pegasus:** i live across the hall from you, James

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** are you a drug dealer, peggy? 

 

**Talkless:** i heard laurens gets high off of seeing peggy 

**Jmads:** oh, whoa, this is yuge news 

 

**Talkless:** that’s just what i heard 

 

**Lexiham:** this is where talking less would come in handy, Burr, sir 

 

**Horses:** this coming from a Hamilton 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** whatever you have heard, Burr, it is not true 

 

**Jmads:** I guess we’ll find out at the Christmas Truth or Truth Alexis is holding on Saturday 

 

**Washingdad:** I will never understand why she doesn’t do dares 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** the last time we did dares the cops got called on us 

 

**Hamilstop:** that was not my fault 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** it so totally was your fault...you stripped naked on Madison Avenue! 

 

**Angelicsky:** you have a pale butt, by the way, Alexander

 

**Tjeffs:** omg he’ll never live that down now 

  
**Hamilstop:** hate you all


	3. 24 Hours Left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horses: wow, do we ever give Alexander a break?
> 
>  
> 
> Frenchfry: no, because of his pale butt
> 
>  
> 
> Pegasus: DON’T BRING BACK THOSE PAINFUL MEMORIES
> 
>  
> 
> Poetthephilip: RT RT RT RT
> 
>  
> 
> 2pintsofSamAdams: i fucking love turtles

**Theosalt:** if you had 24 hours left to live, what would you do?

 

**Angelicsky:** fight alexander 

 

**Talkless:** I somewhat agree with that 

 

**Tjeffs:** I would help Ang fight 

 

**Lexiham:** I would go as far away from New York as I could 

 

**Jmads:** you mean you wouldn’t also fight your brother?

 

**Hamilstop:** she’s fought me her whole life, probably doesn’t wanna waste the last 24 hours of it doing that 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** I would drink as much Sam Adams as possible, and also buy a lot of turtles 

 

**Frenchfry:** what is up with you and turtles and alcohol, and why would you combine the three?

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** if you’re drunk enough, you will do anything.

 

**Talkless:** I can tolerate alexander and his friends when I’m drunk enough 

 

**Washingdad:** you must have a very unhealthy liver, Mr. Burr 

 

**Lizardsky:** I would spend my last 24 hours with my children <3

 

**Theosalt:** Wow, I wish that had been my father’s answer 

 

**Frenchfry:** I would go back to france; I’m not spending the last 24 hours of my life in America

 

**Pegasus:** I would go to Hawaii 

 

**Hamilstop:** I would spend my last 24 hours writing 

 

**Angelicsky:** Why not with your family? That’s where I would be.

 

**Lexiham:** Because we Hamiltons don’t consider family such a big deal, considering the fact that we never had one growing up 

 

**Horses:** I’d spend my last 24 with some horses

 

**Jmads:** ^^^ew. I would spend my last 24 the hell away from all of you 

 

**Tjeffs:** I’d rather not say how I’d spend my last 24

 

**Poetthephilip:** mac n cheese?

 

**Tjeffs:** hell yeah 

 

**_______**

 

**Talkless:** somebody please tell me why we are in the office this early 

 

**Hamilstop:** BECAUSE WE HAVE TO HAUL ASS, BURR, SIR

 

**Washingdad:** I have a few things due to the regional director that you all haven’t gotten done. Get it done. Now. 

 

**Angelicsky:** wow, you guys are slackers.

 

**Lexiham:** I’ve gotten my things done, they just aren’t going to regional. So I’m enjoying my warm, cozy bed 

 

**Lizardsky:** my husband works too much 

 

**Jmads:** The saddest thing is that for all the work he does, he doesn’t get too much accomplished. 

 

**Horses:** wow, do we ever give Alexander a break?

 

**Frenchfry:** no, because of his pale butt 

 

**Pegasus:** DON’T BRING BACK THOSE PAINFUL MEMORIES 

 

**Poetthephilip:** RT RT RT RT 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** i fucking love turtles 

 

**Tjeffs:** turtles don’t fucking love you 

 

**Theosalt:** w o w, what a hateful thing to say 

 

__________

 

**Frenchfry:** i miss france 

 

**Hamilstop:** but, Laf, America is so great, please don’t tell me you’re leaving PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM 

 

**Lexiham:** wow, what’s so bad about being with us, Alex?

 

**Lizardsky:** seriously

 

**Tjeffs:** i personally would like him to leave 

 

**Theosalt:** nobody gives a flying fuck what you would like, Thomas 

 

**Jmads:** i wouldn’t mind his departure 

**Poetthephilip:** this is so disrespectful 

 

**Pegasus:** who lied and said we were respectful? 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** lmao idk 

 

**Horses:** i would like alex to stay, though 

 

**Washingdad:** Don’t worry, he wouldn’t leave as long as he had work here,,,and he does.

 

**Talkless:** I wish he wouldn’t keep talking 

 

**Angelicsky:** we all wish that 

 


	4. Philip Has Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to push myself through writing this chapter so it might not be that good, I'm s o r r y

**Theosalt:** that was wild 

 

**Jmads:** what happened?

 

**Washingdad:** From what I’ve heard, young Philip here got into a fight with Mr. George Eacker

 

**Lizardsky:** philip? Really?!?

 

**Hamilstop:** son, you know that violence is not the answer 

 

**Lexiham:** that’s rich coming from someone who tries to choke Thomas every cabinet meeting 

 

**Talkless:** I have never seen this 

 

**Horses:** that’s because you’re always too busy looking the other way 

 

**Pegasus:** Daddy said fights don’t solve anything 

 

**Tjeffs:** Didn’t your daddy also want to go to war? Also, Hamilton’s little hands grabbing at my neck does not count as attempted choking 

 

**Poetthephilip:** how did this go from being about me fighting to roasting my father?

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** politics

 

**Frenchfry:** tru 

 

**Angelicsky:** why do I put up with this 

 

_________________

 

**Washingdad:** have a happy holiday week off 

 

**Theosalt:** you too, Mr. Washington 

 

**Pegasus:** suck up 

 

**Washingdad:** now, Margarita, I will take all the kindness I can get 

 

**Horses:** i’m making work uniforms for you guys 

 

**Jmads:** you better make mine decent this time 

 

**Angelicsky:** what happened last time?

 

**Theosalt:** his ripped when he put it on, dad said 

 

**Talkless:** it was amazing

 

**Poetthephilip:** i hear an opinion 

 

**Hamilstop:** i don’t need a new uniform 

 

**Pegasus:** Shut up and be grateful 

 

**Lizardsky:** yeah, alexander

 

**Lexiham:** rt 

 

**Jmads:** how come we never roast Alexis 

 

**Hamilstop:** because she’ll hit us back harder--you know that 

 

___________

 

**Poetthephilip:** y’all i have a problem 

 

**Jmads:** you hamiltons and your problems

 

**Poetthephilip:** yes, yes, we’re very problematic--anyway, I’m failing math 

**Hamilstop:** WHAT?!

 

**Frenchfry:** mon ami, it’s no big deal, at least you’re not failing life like i am 

 

**Theosalt:** you know,,, philip, i’m good at math, i can help you 

 

**Lexiham:** philip, you better take this opportunity now, homie, or you may never see the chance again 

 

**Poetthephilip:** aunt Alexis, I'm sure I don't know what you mean

 

**Hamilstop:** Alexis, I swear to god i will kill you if you’re trying to play matchmaker with my son 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** your son needs love, too, Alexander 

 

**Pegasus:** why doesn’t anyone set me up with someone?

 

**Lexiham:** oh, you’re next, peggy ;)

 

**Horses:** oh lord

 

**Theosalt:** What are you talking about, Alexis? It’s just tutoring. 

 

**Frenchfry:** a teenage boy and a teenage girl tutoring session that doesn’t turn into anything else? More likely than you think 

 

**Horses:** I’m sure it’s harmless lol 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** because Philip’s hormones totally won’t get the best of him at all :/

 

**Hamilstop:** Why do we insist upon talking about this? My son would never do anything I didn’t want him to do. 

 

**Lexiham:** so you wanted him to fail math? <.<

 

**Horses:** She has a point. 

 

**Talkless:** here, i’ll solve this: theodosia will tutor philip at my office. That way, nothing can happen. 

 

**Horses:** oh, good idea.

 

**Washingdad:** someone tell Alexander to stop begging to come in on christmas

 

**Lizardsky:** He isn’t even supposed to be doing that. Brb

 

**Jmads:** where is thomas 

 

**Angelicsky:** i think he’s with alexis right now, on a date or something 

 

**Hamilstop:** w h a t 


	5. twitter fights

**hamilstop:** what is that macaroni fucker doing on a date with my sister?

 

**horses:** dude, calm down, we all saw this coming 

 

**horses:** right, guys?

 

**jmads:** when thomas wouldn't stop talking about her, i knew something was coming 

 

**hamilstop:** was i the only one who didn't know about this?

 

**jmads:** we kept trying to tell you there was something there, but you insisted upon denying it 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** alexander does tend to deny a lot of things 

 

**jmads:** tru

 

**pegasus:** like the fact that he's wrong when he thinks he's right? 

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** exactly 

 

**talkless:** or the fact that running his mouth  off will end up with him dead?

 

**pegasus:** wow, aaron, are you okay? that's freaking morbid!

 

**jmads:** aaron gets like this when he doesn't get his peace and quiet 

 

**horses:** imagine what he would do if he found out someone was talking crap about him 

 

**angelicsky:** he would probably challenge them to a duel 

 

**hamilstop:** lmao it would probably be me that he'd challenge

 

**talkless:** it isn't the 19th century, nobody duels anymore 

 

**frenchfry:** i don't know, twitter fights are sort of like duels

 

**horses:** what? no! there's no honor in a twitter fight 

 

**pegasus:** i heard you talking shit hercules

 

**frenchfry:** peggy, mon ami, your twitter fights are about which fast food restaurant is the best

 

**2pintsofSamAdams:** and she gets especially mad when someone argues for McDonald's 

 

**washingdad:** you all truly give me hope for the future of our world 

 

**angelicsky:** wow, a sarcastic comment from washington? i'm living 

 

**poetthephilip:** all my twitter fights are with george eacker 

 

**horses:** i don't even have a twitter

 

**talkless:** neither do i, too many opinions ew 

 

**poetthephilip:** ok ok we know, we know, you don't like opinions

 

**horses:** speaking of opinions, philip, what's your opinion of your tutor 

 

**washingdad:** don't put the poor kid on the spot like that! 

 

**theosalt:** actually, i'm curious to know, too 

 

**frenchfry:** oh, really? why are you so curious?~

 

**theosalt:** well, doesn't everyone want to know what people think about them?

 

**hamilstop:** guys stop suggesting they're going to get together- it's not happening 

 

**angelicsky:** you never know what might happen, alexander 

 

**lexiham:** you did deny that thomas and i were going to be a thing yet here we are 

 

**pegasus:** so who says philip and theodosia can't be a thing?

 

**lexiham:** exactly 

 

**lizardsky:** i think theodosia would be good for philip 

 

**lexiham:** and him for her 

 

**angelicsky:** so,,, how was your date with jefferson?

 

**frenchfry:** please tell me he didn't take you to one of those false french restaurants 

 

**washingdad:** i've eaten at those, but they're way too expensive for thomas' budget 

 

**talkless:** hahahhaha

 

**poetthephilip:** damn, washington is coming for the weaves

 

**tjeffs:** hey, there is no weave in my hair. these luscious curls are au naturale 

 

**lizardsky:** whatever you say :) 

 

**theosalt:** oh geez 

  
  



End file.
